Of Fairs and Ride Bracelets
by Akatsukiluver77
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan's son Hiten, hidan not included sadly. yet ANOTHER school project, this time math. meant to show recursive routines. This is a fun one, and i had to actually AVOID saying his husband cuz of effing teachers. Enjoy!


Hiten was so excited!!! His dad, Kakuzu, had promised to take him to the fair that was in town. He had heard that there was even a Ferris wheel. But what he was really looking forward to was spending time with his dad. His dad was usually really busy with work, and when he was home, he only had enough time to chat for a while.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hiten shouted as the front door slammed.

"Hey, Hiten! Is mom home?"

"No, mom had to go shopping."

"Alrighty then, let's get something to eat, and then we'll head over to the fair." Kakuzu said, secretly thinking that his spouse was avoiding him so he actually would take his 6 year old son out. Hiten helped his father make PB and J (They would probably eat themselves sick at the fair anyways), then they hopped on Kakuzu's Motorcycle, and left.

When they arrived at the fair, Hiten couldn't believe his eyes. There was so much color, everywhere!!! He didn't know where to start.

"So, Hiten, What should we do first?"

"Well…wait, what's with the ride order?" Hiten inquired cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the rides are in order of height, but they also get taller by about the same amount."

A staff member came over.

"You two are the first to notice that. Tell you what. If you can find three recursive sequences-three repeating patterns- I'll give you access to all the rides, even though you're probably not tall enough."

"Do you have the authority to do that?" Kakuzu asked, suspicious that he'd have to either pay a large sum of money, or that he'd have to go through a whole bunch of paperwork and staff.

"Of course, I own this fair."

"Alright, we'll take it."

"Yay!!! Math!!! Can we still go on the rides?" Hiten asked, suddenly confused.

Kakuzu laughed. Typical Hiten, he likes math, but can't stand not knowing what the alternative is. He had learned this the hard way.

"Of course, Hiten, this is just a bonus. So, if the small hammer is 30 feet high, and the large hammer is 90 feet high, how tall is the medium hammer? Remember, there's a pattern here."

"Hmmm…" Hiten remembered his last advanced math class. They had been learning about Slope and Y-Intercept (Yes, he's that intelligent. Kakuzu's a Banker, for Pete's sake.), and he was pretty sure that this involved slope.

"Well, 60 is between 30 and 60, so it's 60 feet tall! The recursive sequence is +30."

"Excellent, Hiten! Your going to be better at math then me someday…"

Hiten merely smiled at the thought.

'Maybe, dad, maybe, but for now, let's just have a good time.' He thought.

"Next." Hiten said, "Something more Difficult."

"Ok, The Ferris wheel is 100 feet high, and the Roller Coaster is 250 feet high, how tall are the Flying Swings?"

"130 feet tall! Recursive routine is +30, again, dad." Hiten blurted out almost instantly. He then blushed. "Oops…" No kid his age was that smart.

"What, Embarrassed? All it means is you'll get a really good job when your older." The manager said. "And the Sequences Don't have to be different, either."

"Cool! Alright, Harder."

"Geez, what's with you today?" Kakuzu asked jokingly.

"What I lack in height, I make up for in brains. I intend to use them."

"Heh, good. If the Haunted House is 200 feet high, and the Kids Fun House is 50 feet high, how tall is the Tower of Trauma if its 10 time's the size of the Fun House?" Kakuzu expected it to take longer. Hiten was only 6, but he was in Pre-Algebra.

"500 feet tall. Routine, +50. Are we done?" Hiten asked innocently.

The manager sighed. The kid was good, he'd admit that.

"Yes, you're done. Wow, only 15 minutes? Geez, who's his tutor?"

"A certain Konan. Does he need a bracelet, or what?"

The manager gave him the bracelet, and Kakuzu Laughed internally for an hour at the guys idiocy.

'Lucky me," He thought, 'Tickets cost 5 bucks for 10 of them. No way I'd pay that much for a few rides."

Geez, he's so cheap! Well, that's what happens when you have a banker/money obsessor for a parent. Yes, Kakuzu is so rich, he could probably buy the US continent and still have enough money to buy Asia. All of it. This is my cute, fluffy little Crack-fic(Strange story) of Kakuzu and his son. Wuv u Mrs. Norse!!! 

-Leah Wygant ^_^ XDD 3

P.S. I dressed up as Hiten on Halloween. 3

Oh, and Sami Helped 2.


End file.
